Ein Wintermärchen
by Chalebh
Summary: Severus hat einen Trank gebraut, der andere unsichtbar macht. Nun testet er diesen Trank... Ein kleines Märchen für die Vorweihnachtszeit.


* * *

**Ein Wintermärchen**  
von Chalebh

* * *

_Es war einmal … So fangen alle Märchen an. Aber dies ist ein besonderes Märchen. Es spielt in der Vorweihnachtszeit, irgendwo im Gestern, Heute oder Morgen …_

Severus zog den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang fester um die Schultern. Der kalte Wind, der durch die Straßen fegte, blies ihm durch den dünnen Stoff feine Eiskristalle ins Gesicht. Er senkte den Kopf, um seine Augen zu schützen.

Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Füßen, als er die Rampe zum Gebäudeeingang, der sich unter einem Säulenvorbau befand, hoch lief. An der Seite entlang einer Mauer standen viele Muggel in einer langen Schlange und warteten, um in kleinen Gruppen in das große Haus zu gelangen. Einer verkaufte weiße Becher mit einer dunkelroten, stark duftenden Flüssigkeit, die in der kalten Luft dampfte.

Severus war dankbar, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnten. In der Gegenwart von nicht-magischen Menschen fühlte er sich immer etwas unwohl, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit den Trank auszuprobieren. Denn nur unter Muggel konnte er sicher sein, dass er die Nebenwirkungen, die der Trank vielleicht haben könnte, erkannte.

Und so war der Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts, nachdem er das Elixier eingenommen hatte, hierher appariert, um das Ergebnis zu überprüfen. Es war ein sehr starker Trank, den Severus gebraut hatte. Einige Tropfen genügten bereits, damit er seine volle Wirkung entfaltete. Nun würde er sie unterscheiden können: die Menschen.

Wenn alles funktionierte, dann würde der Zaubertrank es ihm ermöglichen zu erkennen, ob die Person, die ihm gegenüberstand, es ehrlich meinte. Je unehrlicher dieser Mensch war, desto weniger sichtbar und hörbar würde er für Severus sein.

Vorsichtig, um keinen der wartenden Muggel zu erschrecken, ging Severus unter seinem Tarnumhang in das Gebäude. Als sich eine Lücke in der Reihe der Menschen bildete, schlüpfte er durch einen Metallrahmen und lief erleichtert durch eine Glastür in die hohe Eingangshalle, in deren Mitte ein riesiger, geschmückter Tannenbaum stand.

Zwischen die Menschen in dicken Jacken und Stiefeln, die von draußen hereinkamen, mischten sich nun auch andere Leute, die eine einheitliche, grau-blaue Kleidung trugen. Einige von ihnen hatten schwarze Geräte in der Hand, in die sie hineinsprachen.

Severus bewegte sich vorsichtig zwischen all den Muggeln. Manche von ihnen konnte er klar und deutlich erkennen. Andere wiederum wirkten blasser und er konnte das, was sie sagten, nur schwer verstehen.

Er entschied sich, um die Wirkung seines Zaubertranks noch besser einschätzen zu können, die Eingangshalle zu verlassen und dorthin zu gehen, wo sich weniger Menschen befanden. Irgendwo fand er ein Treppenhaus und stieg die Stufen empor. Als er im dritten oder vierten Stock angelangt war, erblickte er durch die Glastür eine Empore, auf dem einige Menschen herum liefen.

Severus öffnete die Tür und sah, dass er sich auf einer Galerie über einem großen, runden Saal befand. Die Empore war bestuhlt und auf vielen der Stühle saßen Menschen und starrten in den Saal unter ihnen. Manche von ihnen waren blass, einige waren nur noch in unscharfen Umrissen zu erkennen. Die Worte dieser Menschen waren für Severus nur noch ein Flüstern. Die meisten sahen jedoch normal aus, zumindest für Muggel.

Neugierig blickte Severus über die Balustrade. Er wollte erfahren, was sie so interessiert betrachteten. Doch der Saal unter ihm war leer, zu sehen waren nur Tische und dahinter jeweils ein blauer Stuhl. In den Gängen zwischen den Stühlen liefen ein paar Männer und Frauen in eigenartigen, schwarzen Mänteln mit langen Schößen, die ihnen bis zu den Kniekehlen reichten, umher. Sie trugen Tabletts, auf den Gläser und Flaschen standen und diese verteilten sie auf den leeren Tischen.

Das Verhalten der Muggel irritierte Severus. Da er nicht glaubte, dass sie ohne Grund in einen leeren Saal starrten, musste es hierfür eine Erklärung geben, die er nicht kannte. Andererseits zeigte der Zaubertrank bei den Muggeln, die er bisher getroffen hatte, die gewünschte Wirkung.

Nachdenklich beschloss Severus noch die letzten Stockwerke bis auf das Dach zu steigen. Die Menschen, die er hier traf, benahmen sich wieder normal. Ihre Stimmen hallten unter der großen Glaskuppel, die hier die Mitte des Gebäudes überspannte, wider.

Severus überlegte, ob es richtig gewesen war, hierher zu kommen und den Zaubertrank auszuprobieren. Er traf eine Entscheidung. Es wurde zwar bereits dunkel, aber die Wirkung des Zaubertranks würde noch eine Weile anhalten. – Und in Berlin gab es noch genügend andere große Häuser, um die Wirkung des Tranks zu testen.

* * *

E N D E

* * *

Eine geruhsame Vorweihnachtszeit und ein friedvolles Fest wünscht Euch Chalebh.

A/N: Bei dem Gebäude mit der Glaskuppel handelt es sich um den Reichstag in Berlin. Alles andere müsst ihr selbst herausfinden.

Übrigens, als Inspiration diente mir eine Weihnachtserzählung, die ich irgendwo mal gehört habe.

* * *


End file.
